Shizuo's Game
by BobbyAlkali
Summary: Smut - Hardcore - Shizuo gets his own back on Izaya by making his own game. Can read as a stand alone story but may want to read Izaya's game first.


AN- May want to read 'Izaya's Game' first. Can be read as a stand alone but may make more sense if you read the first fic.

* * *

Shizuo still remembered that day when Izaya violated him. He wanted to get her back. It had been a few months sine than and since then Izaya has been seemingly in control. They had been back to fighting like usual with Izaya pointing her knife at him. But lately Izaya had changed and Shizuo was seeing her definitely. The fights were still the same and his hatred for the girl hadn't changed, but like Izaya showed him there is other ways to show your hate and he was going to enjoy showing the dark haired informant.

He had heard from Celty that Izaya was meeting her at the park. Shizuo stood waiting out of sight waiting for Celty to leave before sneaking up on the informant pulling her hands behind her back and quickly tying them before throwing the small girl over his shoulder before walking off with her.

"Put me down! What are you doing?" Izaya screamed as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Be quite now!" Shizuo smiled as he slapped her bum very hard causing Izaya to scream and her eyes to fill with water. "Going to make another sound?" Shizuo asked as he slapped her bum once more making tears fall from Izaya's eyes but she didn't make a sound which made Shizuo smile.

'Damn! I should have known he would try something!' Izaya said to herself as she cursed herself for not being prepared for this. She couldn't talk because Shizuo would slap her again and she knew she already had a hand print on her bum and it stung. She hated that she was not in control and was scared to think what Shizuo would do to her. She stayed quite as she looked at the floor. After walking up several flights of stairs they reached an apartment door. Shizuo opened it locking it behind him and put Izaya down on the sofa. She looked sheepishly up at him looking for any sign he was just trying to scare her. She opened her mouth to talk but as she did Shizuo lifted his hand and she went quite.

"Now it's my turn to have some fun!" Shizuo laughed as he lit another cigarette "You dress to manly!" he snorted as he went to the next room before returning with a few item of clothing before throwing them at the girl. In the pile was a lacy black bra that looked her size with a matching thong. Also a black top and short black pleated skirt. "Get dressed!" Shizuo ordered as he UN tied her hands.

Izaya tried to run for the door but was met by the blond pushing her face roughly against the door. He used his free hand to slap her once more on the bum causing her to scrunch her face in pain. He quickly pulled her back to the couch before ripping off her clothes and replacing them with the ones he had chosen before telling her to put her coat on. Izaya obliged she knew it was better to play along at the moment. She pulled on her coat and then realised this outfit was the girly version of what she usually wears "These too!" Shizuo ordered as he held up some books and stockings.

Izaya put on the stockings and thigh high – high heeled boots. Shizuo grabbed her arm pulling her in front of him as he sat on the sofa. "Please me!" he ordered.

Izaya tried to get up, trying to pull her arm out of his grasp but was met by a hard slap in the face making her fall over. Shizuo quickly UN did his trousers pulling his member out. He walked over to Izaya before pulling her up by the hair. He sat down on the sofa again before roughly forcing Izaya to take him in her mouth. He put both hands in her hair and forced her to suck harder and faster controlling the speed himself. He smiled as the girls eyes got teary. He thrust her head faster as he felt himself getting close before holding her head at the base of his member as he came in the back of her throat he pushed the girl off. Izaya quickly got to her feet and spat the man's cum in his face before rushing to the door. Shizuo took a moment to take in what had just happened. Before wiping his face and grabbing the girl by the waist and pushing her face first on the counter. Without warning he pulled her underwear to the side and thrust himself inside her causing her to scream a little "God! You're so tight!" He stated surprised by how tight the girl was.

"I don't exactly sleep around!" Izaya yelled in reply earning herself a hard slap on the bum. He had hit her much harder than before she expect it was from her talking, spitting his cum in his face and trying to escape again. Tears fell from her eyes as the pain radiated through her whole body.

"Stop!" she cried

He hit her again causing her to cry more. The blond thrust deep and fast inside her moaning at her tightness and the pleasure her body was giving him.

"Please Shizuo please stop!" She pleaded

he hit her once more as he thrust as fast and hard as she could causing more tears to fall from her face as he released himself inside of her. He pulled out of her slowly as she fell to the ground. She leant against the cabinet crying with her knees held to her chest. Shizuo looked at her surprised he had never seen the girl cry and now here she was balling in front of him. 'Did I go too far? No I hate this girl she deserved it.' He tried to convince himself but the truth was he knew he went too far. He quickly left the apartment not looking back at the girl currently crying on his kitchen floor.

Izaya picked herself up her bum was sore and bruised, her mouth was sore and her vagina was stinging she had never felt so bad. Revenge, the thought never came to her. She never expected Shizuo to do something like this. They always played games in the form of fights it was just what they did but they never hurt each other very bad maybe a few cuts and bruises and broken bones but never anything this bad. When she had sex with him she never hurt him she made him feel good, he was the only one who got something out of it. And now here she was paying for that with pain and tears. She pulled her underwear over her vagina once more before stumbling to the door. She didn't want to stay in the apartment for a minute longer.

Izaya pulled up her hood and kept her head down. Her eyes were red and blood shot from crying. She was walking oddly as he vagina hurt so bad and also her bum was very sore from when he hit her a number of times. She reached her apartment she ran herself a bath and ripped off her clothes. Making herself a coffee she got in the now full bath trying to distract herself from the pain between her legs.

Shizuo got back to his apartment late that night he had been scared to return thinking Izaya would really kill him. He checked around making sure she wasn't hiding or something. He looked at her clothes on the floor and all the memories came back. He never meant to hurt her he just wanted to get even. He ran the shower as he stripped off he noticed something "Huh?" he said to himself as he inspected his member there was dried blood on his member "She was a virgin?" He asked himself suddenly feeling guiltier. 'A perverted virgin' he laughed slightly at the memories of what she had done to him.

A week passed before Shizuo saw Izaya again she was sporting her usually look which made Shizuo smile. She was also smiling while talking to Mikado and Kida. She noticed him looking at her and smirked as she waved at him. Knowing he had to react to prove things were back to normal he picked up the nearest trash can and threw it at her. Izaya dodge it easily as she smirked and ran off in the other direction. This continued like it seemingly always had. Looking at the girls smirk he knew that there was more games to come and that the raven haired girl had plans for him.

* * *

AN- Next stroy - 'Izaya and Shizuo's Games'


End file.
